


Mistletoe Reunions

by jade304



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe, prince!Loqi AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade304/pseuds/jade304
Summary: “A pleasure to meet you at last, Ravus. I’ve heard you’re moving through the ranks quickly.”He looked prince Aldercapt in the eye and immediately froze.Oh, no.(FFXV Small Secret Santa)





	Mistletoe Reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangsofLightening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/gifts).



> For fangsoflightening on tumblr for the small secret santa exchange!

He’d never met prince Aldercapt in person before that evening. Given his recent promotion beyond the regular infantry, commander Ulldor had extended an invitation to Ravus to attend the annual holiday party, usually only attended by the royal family, small circle of Niflheim military command, and the even smaller circles of Niflheim elite. He would be working in closer contact with the generals, Ulldor said, and this included the emperor’s son. It would be nice of him to meet them all in a less formal setting.

He didn’t like the look that he was given along with those words, but he had no choice but to accept the invite anyway.

It really was an informal introduction; the emperor was busy with other guests, and only gave Ravus a small acknowledgment. It was the emepror’s son that ended up wandering up to him unannounced, grabbing him by the hand and shaking it firmly before Ravus even processed he was there.

“A pleasure to meet you at last, Ravus. I’ve heard you’re moving through the ranks quickly.”

He looked prince Aldercapt in the eye and immediately froze.

Oh, no.

By the grin on the prince’s face, he knew it too.

“An honor to...er, meet you at last, your highness.”

Oh no oh no.

Loqi’s grin almost split his face in half.

_Tummelt, someone said he was called, only a few of them in a group of otherwise inhuman magitek. He probably should have asked him what his actual name was, if they were going to be doing this, but the other man’s mouth crushing against his buried all his questions for later. Later, he thought, the other soldier moving the pair of them down to the ground, only a whisper away from where their other squadmate stood, could turn around the corner and see them at any moment. Later, as Tummelt yanked at his armor to reach skin. Later._

Oh no.

“It’s all right,” the prince said. “If you recall, we weren’t supposed to know one another’s names in that mission. I’m sure I barely knew who you were, either”

_They had to be so, so damn quiet, or else their squadmate would certainly come looking. Tummelt stuffed two fingers in Ravus’s mouth to silence him. Quiet. Ask later. Later._

Ravus shifted about uncomfortably at the memory.

“Ah...yes, right.”

The prince’s eyes darted above them. His smile quickly faded, but it just as soon returned with a vengeance as Loqi looked back to Ravus.

“Isn’t this a Tenebraen tradition?” He asked casually. “The mistletoe?”

Oh no times three.

Ravus looked up, confirming that it was indeed where the two of them were standing. The offending little green plant was tied with a bright red bow above their heads. By the look on his face, the prince had picked this spot for an introduction specifically.

“It...it is, yes.”

Loqi, Loqi Tummelt, Loqi Aldercapt, grabbed him by the chin and pulled his face in close to his.

“It’s nice to finally meet you with proper names, Ravus Nox Fleuret.”


End file.
